


[空之境界][轻微式藤乃/荒耶橙子] 空空如也的伽蓝

by WolfyChan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lofter备份*庆贺FGO空之境界活动二期，既然复刻没有新的剧情，那我自己来写个番外算了……*轻微 式藤乃/荒耶橙子
Relationships: Asagami Fujino/Ryougi Shiki
Kudos: 5





	[空之境界][轻微式藤乃/荒耶橙子] 空空如也的伽蓝

空空如也的伽蓝

2000年左右，特异点小川公寓门前。

“哼，我本来以为只有我一人来到了这个时空裂缝，你也来了么？”红夹克搭配深蓝和服的少女用着男性口吻说道。她留着一头利落的短发，双手交叉，嘴角挑起，语气里既是轻松又是挑衅。

“两仪…式小姐……”

在名叫两仪式的和服少女面前，一位身着西式学院制服的紫色长发女孩拘谨地立着。相比于黑发少女的不羁，她显得庄重许多。不知为何，那种疼痛仿佛还残留在她的身体里，以至于她如强迫症那般想要保持捂住腹部的姿势。

这片空间是那么的诡谲。除却小川公寓永不停歇的、朝生暮死的僵尸，那些不断跳楼追求漂浮的幽灵们也加入了这场狂欢，更有不知名的灵体和各路而来的灵基出没在意想不到的地方。这里是时空的裂缝，扭曲的异次元空间，在一般时间轴上生存的普通人难以驻足此处。

“喂，浅上藤乃，”两仪式似乎毫不在意她们曾经的厮杀，径直地朝她走去。那位被称为浅上藤乃的紫发少女虽然姿势拘谨，可竟然没有一点为她的杀气所震慑的样子。“你知道这座公寓的来历么？它和指引过你的男人有关。”

“……您是说，荒耶宗莲？…”紫发少女思考了一会，给出了她的回答。

“正是，橙子曾经和我提到过这个男人。”两仪式首肯道。

“我对他的印象不是很深刻……抱歉。他曾经来找过我一次，但是谈论的都是无关大碍的事情。我想……多半是他已经知晓了我的能力，也猜测到了我的结局。”

“我想也是啊。”和服少女环着手臂，“那个男人很棘手的，那种金刚一样的身体和不屈的意志，简直就像地壳一样结实，光靠小刀的话完全划不开。”

“是……这样吗？那可真是棘手的对象呢，杀掉他的时候一定要花很多功夫……”浅上藤乃轻微地点头，单手放在下颌上，似乎在仔细思考着如何用她的能力扭曲这样的对手。

“这个男人是无法被你这种能力扭曲的。”像是看透浅上藤乃的想法一般，两仪式打断了她的思考。

“诶？为什么？”紫发少女眨了眨眼睛。

“荒耶宗莲，那个制造轮回的男人，怎么会因为你的扭曲而改变呢？——不，应该这么说，正是因为他的轮回，而使得你的扭曲失去效果。虽然只是理论层面而言，不过你看看这座公寓吧。早上存活的人，在夜晚死去，而隔日他们又会从尸骸中重生，继续这悲哀的一日。假若你在此刻制造了一些扭曲，这些扭曲一定也会因为隔日的复原而失去效果。所以，你的能力对他而言几乎没用。”

和服少女如谈论天气一般冷静地讨论着生死与轮回：

“这整座公寓都是他的结界，不知为何，这片结界超越了时空的界限，独立于时间轴的某一刻。像是想要招募更多演员（player）一样，源源不断地加入新的居民。”

“哈……听起来真是个可怕的地方。说来，式小姐为什么会来这个地方呢？”

“谁知道呢。倒是你，我也很好奇你为什么能够过来。”黑发少女像猫那样眯起了眼睛，“你那破坏和扭曲空间的奇特能力，或许是跌入这个空间的关键。”

她轻轻哼了一声，朝着小川公寓螺旋的楼梯走去。

“伽蓝之洞空空如也——成为了真正的伽蓝（空洞）。”

两仪式一边走，一边轻声地念叨着。她不在乎浅上藤乃明不明白她说的东西，她只是一个劲儿地往上行走。跟在她后头的紫发少女默默无语地跟着她的步伐。

“迷失在这种朝生暮死的空间，真是不走运。就算是我也有点头疼，要是橙子的话——哎，要不是橙子的话——”

“式小姐，橙子小姐是……？”

“嗯？你不是认识鲜花吗？她是鲜花和干也的老板，经常拖欠工资的那个。黑桐老是为这个事情生气，鲜花却好像不怎么在意。”

在她们面前偶尔会出现一些挡在前头的僵尸和幽灵，不过那些玩意根本不是她们的对手。两人只是保持着一定的距离，两仪式走在前头，浅上藤乃走在后头，两人一步一步往上走着。没有人知道她们究竟走了几层。这曾经是那个男人的手段。在螺旋楼梯铸成的高层，只要搞混了门牌，就可以混淆视听，颠倒阴阳，触发接近根源的轮回。

“要是——橙子在这里的话，这一切就可以如期停下了吧。那个男人似乎和她有些关系。黑桐说他们以前是老相识。”

“老相识……如果是老朋友的话，他们最后和解了吗？”紫发少女依照她习得的待人经验如此问道。

此时，两仪式挥舞着小刀，切断了突然袭击而来的幽灵的死线。浅上藤乃三下五除二把僵尸的四肢扭得像一根夸张的棒棒糖。她们在战斗中如放课后那样聊着天。

“和解？如果二人互相杀死过对方一次，其中一人能看着另一方慢慢亡去的样子，也是一种和解的话，我姑且承认你猜得很对。”两仪式看也没看一眼那些消失的幽灵，只是继续往上走。她像是突然想到什么似的，忽的开口：

“啊，不过这么描述的话，怎么有一瞬间，觉得这两个家伙有某种既视感……”

“呵呵，式小姐……想说的是我们两个吧？……”浅上藤乃跟在和服的少女后头，发出了轻微的笑声。

“哼，我们两个？我对你的感觉根本不像橙子对那个男人那样。尽管有时候会有想要砍东西的冲动，但我可没有杀人的兴趣，更没兴趣杀你。”和服的少女皱起眉头，本能般的给出回答。

“我也是哦。只要不在错误范围内的东西，我都不会想要清除……我也对扭曲式小姐这种事没兴趣。”藤乃撩了撩耳边的碎发，文静的声音中带着冷酷。

于是，少女们踩着螺旋的楼梯，绕着通天塔般的轮回，在活与死的界限游走。那些漂浮的学生幽灵，一板一眼的居民僵尸，徘徊发狂的灵基，就连两仪式与浅上藤乃，全都是特异点中可怜的囚笼之鸟。被迫挥动的刀，强行启动的能力，通往的只有无畏的结果和消失的尽头。

——当星星点点的篝火聚燃，于那伽蓝的世界中，将回响着无数咏叹。

谁的尖叫组成了咏叹？又是谁的哀叹、谁的悲剧、谁的朝生暮死，组成了这一卑劣的轮回？这份回忆就像惨死之鬼、未达成愿望之人的回忆那般，只是断断续续地重映在另一世界里某人的夜空中吧。

这片空间独立于任何一刻，空旷而孤独，无依无援。没有什么苍崎橙子，没有什么荒耶宗莲。

没有所求之物，没有未达成之梦。没有杀害亲爱之人的声音，没有喷射的血液与堆得发臭的尸体。没有临死前的问询，没有坚硬男人闷钟般的话语，也没有人偶师的赤发和被割裂的伤痛之头颅。

树林里有人死过了吗？又有谁获得了永恒的生命和无尽的死亡呢？

伽蓝的内部空空如也。

只有两位不断向着螺旋重复前行的少女。

FIN


End file.
